synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 16: The Return of Leadership
'Shion Academy' The sparkiling sunlight shined over the once now peaceful Shion Academy as the five were now relaxing on a grassy medow that they found deep inside the forest. They lied down on watching the simple clouds pass by creating shadows on the terrains, it was if nature was relaxing as well. "Wow, i cannot believe how much cooler it is here on summer." Domi said smiling. "It doesn't get any better than this, I even wish we could throw off these Human skins to really relax." Maxina said smiling. "The sunshine is always so peaceful where I'm from especially since we need the photosynthisis." Egor said sighing at the wonderful peace. "Yeah.... peaceful.." Leina said sighing as she got up and looked at the horizion. "Still thinking about Tommy?" They asked which she responded with a nod. "I really hope he comes back soon, especially since Tommorrow is the day." Leina said as she started to cry and tears came down her face. 'Earth' As the rush of the city was quite lively and most people were playing inside their pools or in their front yards to keep their minds off the Heat, Tommy Aquilar was running through the city with no shirt as his body and muscles were sweating. While keeping in mind that he had to make sure not to go at high speeds or else people on the streets would notice. As he continued running some of the girls were looking at him as they whistled while he passed by, after his run he was resting inside the park drinking water from the fountain. "Oh man, who would have guessed that after having those nutrient boosters injected into me that I would still not be tired." Tommy said quietly to himself. "Hello there stranger." A voice said as a woman came running towards him as she stopped and was panting trying not to fall down. He looked up and saw a dark-skinned girl who looked like she ran straight through a pool and rain,"Um yes can i help you?" Tommy asked handing her another bottle of water which she accepted and drank fast. "Sorry, i was running behind you but i didn't know how long I could keep up aren't you even tired?" She asked sitting next to him panting heavily. "Um not to sound freaked out but why exactly were you following me all the way here?" He asked lifting his eyebrow. "Well at first because I wanted to find out what you did to be able to run as long as you could and not get tired but now.... I really like you." She said seducivly as she showed her clevage that her sports bra shown. Tommy looked at her and shook his head and walked away,"Next time tell my friend I already got a hotter girl than anyone on this planet." Tommy said disappearing which made her scream and run in fear. As he got out of the city and was now in the normal neighborhoods of Atwater, alot of stuff popped into his mind no matter how many stuff he did the Image of Malla defeating him was burned into his memory. "Don't you think this self-pity party has gone long enough?" ''A voice suddenly said as Tommy jumped and looked around trying to find where it was. Suddenly a tall muscular warrior with fur and a lion head plus a sword appeared making Tommy fall down on his but. "Who... Are.... You..." Tommy asked stuttering. ''"You must have realized, the one person who gave you this amazing power, the person who set everything in motion to get you Here of all places. Back on earth where you can sit on your lazy butt while you're friends train to face one of the MOST POWERFUL THING THAT THEY HAVE EVER IMAGINED!!!!!!!!!" ''The spirit roared causing an earthquake while at the same time not destroying everything. Tommy glared and stood up,"I thought you were dead Griger, and furthermore what do you mean?" Tommy replied as he shook his head. ''"Our spirits were the most valuble things The Six Legendary Beings died naturally but under my order I sealed all of our spirits inside the one who would be named my True Successor. Yet here I see a pathetic worm, if you wish to find your spark and regain what you lost then unlock your Armor Form." ''Griger said growling. "How exactly?" Tommy asked. ''"True Leader's are said to have suprassed those who came before them and have learned how to lead their own team with their own instincts but... The reason for these rely on the warriors." ''Said Griger before disappearing. "HEYA TOMMY!!!!!" Jorge said smiling as he ran towards Tommy and stopped as he looked at him. "What do you want now Jorge??" Tommy asked irritated that he set up the whole girl deal. "Come on, why would i need any reason to talk to you Tommy boy?" He said as Tommy growled and grabbed him by the shirt. "Where did you hear that?!" Tommy roared as he gripped harder. "Oh ho, hit a nerve did it? Well it just so happens one of my new associates knew about you from the old days and wanted me to come on by to ask you where his favor at?" Jorge said sneering. "Tell him I did his favor long ago and that I'm out of that Life.... You ever come near me Jorge I will kill you." Tommy pushed him back as he walked away angry. "You just don't get it... Aw well I tried it nicely." Jorge said leaving. As Tommy checked to see if the coast was clear he disappeared and jumped from building from building traveling faster. While trying to find some meaning within the message that Griger told him he accidentally landed directly inside his old neighborhood. Looking around filled Tommy with happiness as he started to remember what his life used to be before all of this Jakin buisness happened. As he walked slowly bits of his memory appeared right before his eyes, as he looked at the time he visited Ms. Litmina's house to visit. ''"Hello Ms.Litmina, i was hoping you could watch Tommy for a bit while I make a quick errand??" His Mother asked. '' ''"Not at all, it would be my pleasure to watch such an adorable cutey like him." She said as a Young Tommy blushed and hid behind his mother. "Thanks so much, now be a good by and stay here till I get back okay?" She asked as Tommy nodded. She gave her a kiss and went to her car as she left. Tommy was shy as he stood there moving nervously, Ms. L smiled and patted him on the head. "I can see your a little shy." She said smiling which made Tommy blush. "Do you like cookies?" She asked him. Tommy instantly looked at her and nodded. "Well how bout we bake a whole batch for us, what do you say?" She asked as Tommy grinned and nodded. That Memory disappeared as Tommy continued his walk through of his neighborhood, it wasn't too long before he came across his own home. On that instant another memory appeared with Young Tommy who was on the ground crying as he held his knee yelling help to anyone. "Oh my god are you okay?!" A woman said passing by as she went to help him up but being careful not to cause anymore pain to him. "My foot hurts!!! And my Mommy can't hear me!!!" Tommy said crying. "Oh no it's okay, don't worry I'll call an ambulance" '''She said' getting her cellphone and dialing 9-1-1. After hours Tommy's mom was standing by his side while the Woman told her everything that had happened making her cry as Tommy laid down on the strecher. '' As the memory faded away Tommy's mother came out with a stroller and his little brother in it as they were about to go out for a walk but stopped as she glared at Tommy. "What in god's name are you doing here?! I thought we made it perfectly clear that You are not allowed anywhere near us!!" She growled protecting her baby in case Tommy tried to do something. "I didn't plan on coming back but.... Whether you believe me or not something led me back here.... And plus I remembered where I stashed something of mine here and I came to claim it back." Tommy said waiting for his mother's response. She sighed and naturally believed her former son, as she went to the sidewalk,"Get whatever you forgot then get out." She glared at him while leaving to take her son for a walk. Tommy opened the gate to the back door as he looked at how much the backyard has changed for Tommy's little brother. He looked around for a bit before remembering where he hid his box as he moved some of the pilled bricks and found his box labled memories. He opened it up as all of the things that held something near and dear towards his heart were inside the box he had forgotten all about. "Where.... did.... you keep this at?" Tommy's mom asked as she came back and saw all the stuff. "A couple of years back when I was in 8th grade, i had this nerve racking feeling to hide all the valuables i considered worth wild to me. After i did, the feeling wanted me to hide it in one of the few places that most people would never look at." Tommy replied pulling the box out. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked. "Would you have believed me? If i ever did you'd call me crazy and throw away all the stuff i held dear." Tommy replied as he showed her the picture of their once happy family. "I don't need this stuff so do what you want with it, I need to leave.." Tommy said putting the box down as he walked out the gate. Tommy's mom wanted to say something but held it in as she started look inside the box and tears came running down on her face. As the sun was setting down on what could be the final day unknown to Tommy, he managed to reenter his hiding spot since he had no more money. As he looked around watching to make sure no one was coming in, Tommy then felt something evil erupting from far away. It was as if his own Jakin power could feel what his allies were doing and who they were fighting against, Tommy managed to see a clock not far from here and saw it was 11 o'clock. Suddenly a shadow appeared as it turned out to be his friend Jorge with some friends of his in black suits. "We'd like you to come with us Mr. Aguilar." One of them said. "Oh really? And why pretell would i want to do that?" Tommy asked glaring and growling. "Come on now Tommy, why not just make it easier and follow orders?" Jorge asked nicely holding out his hand. "Unless you want me to slice you all into Hell, you'll leave now." Tommy threatened. Suddenly the other man in black suit threw a picture at him showing Tommy's mom, dad, and little brother as his parents were in chains while some girl held his baby brother. "Now do you get???" Jorge said smiling evily as Tommy growled and followed the two. 'Abandon Wearhouse As Tommy followed Jorge and his two companions inside as he saw his old boss The kingpin who held all crimes in the world. He glared and saw his parents chained and gauged while a woman was holding on to his little brother. "Well well, my prodical son returns." he says smiling as Tommy glared hating him. "Alright then, now that I'm here let them go they have nothing to do with this!!" Tommy demanded as his brother started crying. "Sorry Tommy but we still have buisness to discuss." He said as two thugs held guns towards their heads, Tommy wanted much to kill them but held himself back. "Now Jorge here tells me something really weird, how You have something I do not." He says laughing as he takes his little brother from the woman and held him. "So why don't you show it to me?" Tommy was shaking with rage as he summoned his Jakin weapons and showed them to him as he was in awe. "Well now... as I see it you are going to become my own personal pet... You will be following my orders from now on.." He said giving back his brother the woman as the two guys took off his parents blind fold. They saw Tommy's new form and were in shock. "Alright fine, I'll do whatever you want but Let them go now!!" Tommy demanded as his claws shined. "Oh no, they know too much of who I am so I'm going to kill them and keep the kid for myself." He said smiling. Tommy was about to go and kill him but was shocked by three tasers and dropped to his knees, not only that but Jorge gave him three sleeping darts in the neck. They then started beating him senseless while his parents watched in horror as their first born was being killed right before their eyes. While Tommy was out of his mind as well as feeling the pain he saw the two thugs arming their guns and pointing them at their heads. He decided to make one final sacrafice as he killed the two thugs and hit Jorge into a wall as he went at super speed and pushed them taking the bullets for them. Suddenly energy glowed around him causing the bullets to evaporate as suddenly the weapons on Tommy turned liquid and expanded all over his body leaving him with a lion helmet that covered his head as only his eyes were seen with a black cloth over his nose and mouth. The force caused most of the King pin's thugs including Jorge were pushed back as Tommy managed to get his brother and held him tightly. After that he cut through the robes of his mother and father as he handed him their baby and they got him then looked at Tommy. "Is that...?" Tommy's Dad asked as he looked at him. "Don't worry about me.... I finally understand everything.... You guys get out of here and go somewhere far away.... I realize now what i have to do." Tommy said as in one instant rounded up the gang and tied them together. "Be careful my son." They both said as he nodded and called the police himself as he then left, suddenly he saw that it was midnight the start of the next day as the sky above him started changing. "It would seem there is trouble afoot." Scruffy said as he appeared. "Go now, all that you know will come to you when the time is right..." ''Griger said as Tommy discarded his armor and entered the bus. ''"Don't worry guys, I promise to be there now!!" ''Tommy swore in his mind as Griger smiled and disappeared for the time being. ''Next Chapter: Chapter_17:_Legendary_Beings_Vs_Regirious_I